


Worth the pain

by auntzeesgirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Feelings, Light Angst, hurt comfort, im soft, lots of love, zelda deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl
Summary: request on tumblr: Where the reader before sacrificing herself for whatever danger occurs, confesses her love to Zelda, who didn't know the sentiment the girl felt.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Worth the pain

_**Worth the pain** _

You drop onto your knees when the second arrow pierced your shoulder. But you don't want to give them the satisfaction of screaming, despite the strong urge to do so. You have never experienced such a pain before. You feel tears sting your eyes, your face is filled with them, but you don't give in, you wouldn't dare to. Under different circumstances an ordinary arrow wouldn't have caused you so much ache. But those in front of you are witch hunters, so you should have expected it.

You wanted to laugh at your bad luck.

You started feeling a severe burning in your chest. You think of a single possible answer to all of this: poison. The arrows that hit you must have been poisoned.

"You're making things difficult for yourself, witch", the hunter looks at you with deep disdain. "Why don't you just get converted? Free your soul from the Devil before you perish!"

You let out a short laugh at that. You shake your head, trying to control the rhythm of your breathing, that was slowing down. "Not a chance.", your voce comes out harsh and low, you almost don't recognize it as your own.

He scoffs at you. "Where did you hide the High Priestess?", the man slowly approaches you and you raise an eyebrow at him. He was a fool if he really thought to get such information from you. You would have given your life for her.

"So? Answer me, bitch!"

He doesn't show any mercy, not the you wanted him to. You spit in his face. "That's the only answer you'll get from me", you hassle with nothing but anger. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, and lets out a soft chuckle while doing so.

Two other witch hunters step forward, but he stops them with a death glare. "She's mine", he growls furiously as if he were a beast. Immediately after, he grabs you by your neck, his fingers clench so tightly you turn pale in a second. You gasp for air.

"Speak or die!", he screams at you, but you do not let yourself be impressed.

Your senses are dying out. You no longer have air in your lungs, the burning in your whole body increases. You taste your own blood in your mouth. A rivulet of it flows copiously from your nostrils. "G-go to the Hell", you choke out.

He lets go of your neck, then he grabs the arrow stuck in your chest. He pushes it into you further and this time you can't help but scream in pain. You feel like crying blood. You've never experienced such a terrible pain. "S-son of a b-bitch!" you pant, your vision is clouding, a series of black dots are showing up before your eyes.

"Let her go!", you hear her voice and the harshness of her tone makes you smile. You recognize her. You would recognize her among a thousand. A strong energy is released throughout the entire church. The walls tremble, the columns collapse, the hunters are pushed away from you.

You let yourself fall, unable to stay on your knees any longer.

"Go! We got this!", you hear Hilda scream, and you realize she is talking to her sister.

"Y/N", Zelda rushes towards you with wide and worried eyes.

"Ehi..." you whimper, letting out a short unsteady breath. "I'm so glad to see you", you continue, unable to hide your relief.

"So am I", she strokes your cheek and forehead both soaked in blood and sweat. "It's going to be okay. Just stay with me, alright? Focus on my voice", she says tenderly and you nod weakly.

With so much care, she moves your head in her lap. "There".

You bite down your lower lip, trying not to moan. Everything hurts. The pain is devouring you from the inside.

"Shush, easy", you feel her entire body tremble, as if she is on the verge of a fit of tears, while examining the critical conditions in which you are reduced. Her hands are soon covered in blood while doing so. It makes her. It makes her falter. "I'm so sorry", she whispers.

"I look terrible huh? On a scale from 1 till - _you're fucked_ \- how bad it is?", you smile softly in the banal and pathetic attempt to lighten the tension.

She glares at you. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Y/n. You should take your health more seriously, for Hecate's sake!"

You lick your lips testing the taste of your blood in your mouth. "Sorry..."

She shakes her head incredulously. "What did they do to you?", she lets out a sob and for a moment squeezes her eyes shut as to make all the tears leave at once.  
The woman, who never ever loses her composure, seems to falter like a five-year-old girl.

"Please, don't cry", you whisper. "It breaks my heart".

You place a hand on her cheek, to wipe one of her tears away.

"You're not in a position to demand anything from me", she huffs a short painful laugh. And you feel better already just by hearing that. Even if there is nothing amused in that beautiful sound that exalted from her mouth. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you use telepathy to tell me you were in danger? I could have been here for you-".

You frown a little. "I couldn't put _you_ in danger", you answer so quickly, as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

She shakes her head again, but can't help the soft smile that cracks on her lips. "I need to get rid of these arrows as soon as possible. You're losing too much blood", she continues, bowing her head as she examines your state. She pressed her palms over your wounds in the attempt to stop the bleeding.

You don't feel like complaining, even if it hurts like Hell. She teleports both of you away from there, in less than ten seconds you are lying on softness of her bed.

Zelda takes a seat next to you. She takes your hand in yours firmly, but gasps realizing how faint your pulse actually is. She can barely feel it.

You lift a single finger on her cheek, with your free hand, trying to calm her down. "Hear me out. I need to tell you something, you know _before_..."

She shakes her head no, while she glaces at you. She doesn't want you to pronounce those words. "We will have plenty of time to talk", she whispers sternly, trying to soothe your pain with her magic. She is using a lot of it, as you can see the sweat dripping from her forehead.

The arrows are no longer in your chest and shoulder and you genuinely feel a little better, actually numb, but better. Nevertheless you have the feeling that this ease is only temporary. The poison is spreading, even if you can't feel it.

You look at her with nothing but loving eyes. "You're so beautiful, Zelda. So, so, beautiful", your voice has never been so quiet.

She feels slightly dizzy at statement. You don't fail to notice the expression of sheer amazement on her face. "You're being delirious. Don't try to talk, alright? I will heal your wounds, so you'll be fine in no time, you'll see", her voice comes out different, uncertain.

For the first time in decades, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to deal with all the feelings she has.

You ignore her and clear your throat. "In case the poison starts to take effect, I need to tell you something", the seriousness of your tone scares her.

That's why she stops you right away, placing her finger on your lips. "Don't you dare to speak to me like you were... _dying_. It's not your time yet, do you hear me? We can think about giving up when we are ultra-centenarians", your lips stretch into a small, amused smile. "But right now, you're not dying on me. I won't allow it", she adds sternly. "I forbid it".

You let out a soft chuckle at that. "You know, there's nothing that makes me happier than hearing your voice. Even threaten to bury me in in the Cain pit"

More tears sting in her eyes. "You're an idiot", she shakes her head furiously, but smiles at you. "Stop pushing your luck. I'm not letting you go so easily"

You can see the discomfort in her eyes. She can't imagine to let you die.

She presses a soft kiss on your forehead, while sliding her fingertips through your soaked hair. And you relax, enjoying her touch. Such moments of affection were not uncommon between you two. She has always been sweet and affectionate around you, when nobody was watching of course.

"I'm so sorry", you genuinely say, in a faint whisper. "I feel like I failed you", you bite down your tongue.

Zelda, for the very first time, feels helpless. "What kind of nonsense are you saying now?", she brings her face close to yours and gently rubs her nose against your cheek. "You didn't. You could never. Just hold on please, please, _please_ -", she is begging you, a pleading mantra- her voice merely a whisper. Her magic is warm, soft like a caress. It's like a cool sheet on your bare skin.

"It was never my intention to hurt you."

She blinks and tries to ward off the tears. "I know." A small smile plays out over her lips. "It's okay. You've always had a senseless inclination for trouble".

Her comment makes you chuckle a little. It warms your heart.

"There are things that are worth the risk, dying for even", you say without hesitation.

It was true. You believed in your words more than anything else. You would have turned against the Dark Lord for her. You would have gone down to Hell if only she had asked you.

"What?", she wipes more tears away and looks at you hoping to have misunderstood. Her voice small and strained.

You take a shaky breath. Now or never, you said to yourself. "Zelda, if I only had few moments to live, this is how I'd want to live them. Looking into your eyes", you mutter weakly.

She looks like she is falling apart, and you can't help but think this is all your fault. She hurting because of you.

"Stop it", she cries and cups your cheeks. She strokes them, almost possessively. She holds you close, fixes her eyes on yours. "You're not being fair here. You need to fight. You can't give up now. Think what you would do to the entire coven if you left. They need you. Sabrina, Hilda, Ambrose would go crazy without you." she looks like a capricious little girl, you find it adorable. "And for Hecate's sake! _I need you-_ ".

That confession makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. But the physical weakness you feel does not fade away. Zelda can feel it in your eyes so panic invades her.

She clenches her fists: anger and helplessness take hold of her. "You're one of the most powerful witches of the entire Coven, Y/n! Magic is within you. Use it, _damnit_. Focus on it and help me heal you!", she snapped in frustration.

But for some strange reason, you feel peaceful. "I-I l-love you, Zelds".

"W-what?" she gently brushes the hair that is covering your face.

"You heard me", you chuckle lightly, then you roll your eyes. "I really do, since the very first moment I laid my eyes on you".

Your tone shocks her. Zelda opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She is left speechless. For the first time, she feels unprepared. More tears flow down her cheeks, slow but steady.

"Y/N...", Zelda's voice breaks on a sob. "I... why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid of ruining our friendship. I wasn't sure you would return my feelings, and I couldn't risk losing you for selfish reasons", your voice cracks, but glad that the weight you have been feeling on your shoulders for years is finally gone.

"Selfish reasons?", she wants to laugh but holds back.

For the very first time you are terrified. But it's not the death that scares you, it is the knowledge of never seeing her again. You narrow your eyes, trying to understand if she is angry with you, if you have ruined everything as you expected. But there's not hatred in her gaze, nor resentment. Disappointment, perhaps?

"Do you hate me?", you ask quietly.

Zelda shakes her head no with strength and determination, without any doubt. She strokes your dump hear, then bends down and lightly presses her lips on your forehead.

She pulls you closer, cling to you as if her life depended on yours.

"I love you too", she whispers in your mouth, but you hear her. Loud and clear. You want to scream. You want to laugh. You want to cry. She loves you. She just confessed it to you.

"What did you say?", your brow furrow.

"You heard me", she huffs a laugh at that, mimicking your tone. "So please, stay with me. I'm not done scolding you yet".

More tears welled in your eyes, as a new motivation takes its place within you. There are so many things you want to tell her, so many things you need to understand. She notices your dismay in your eyes. And lets out a watery smile.

"Are you for real?", so many tears running through your cheeks.

Zelda blushes a little then nods. Without even thinking twice, as you needed her more than ever, she leans down and presses her soft red lips on yours, squeezing your hands while doing so. You taste the savory of her tears mixed to yours and you let out a sob in her mouth while kissing back. You have dreamed of kissing her so many times, but you never imagined it could be so good. So right. So perfect. Her tongue meets yours. It's so sweet, so soft, you feel like you are in Heavens.

After few moments, you feel warmer, as if her magic is mingling with yours and it's helping you healing you.

"Zelda, what?", you mumble partly amazed. You can barely feel any pain.

Zelds looks at you with confusion written all over her face. She looks as surprised as you are. Your face isn't so pale anymore, and your lips are regaining its natural color, from bluish to a decent pink. "How... you did it?"

"It was you. You healed me, Zelda!", you repeat. "You saved my life", you sit up, feeling the wounds on your chest and shoulder slowly fading away, as if they had never been there.

She opens up her arms and lets you move in for the hug. She rocks you lightly and gently, while placing soft kisses on your cheek and in the corner of your lips. She's so warm, feels so good against you. "Don't you ever scare me like this again, understand?"

"I promise, I'm so _so_ sorry", you bury your face in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent. "I love you", you say it one more time.

The read head just clings to you, and you stroke her cheekbones in return. "I love you too, my sweet girl. Now and forever", you close her eyes as she presses a salty kiss on your lips once again. You can't believe your luck. You never felt more alive.


End file.
